¿Orzechowski?
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: One shot... Kate tiene sospechas de su marido, después de que él empieza a dejarla de lado, y mas a su pequeño hijo... esto tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que Gina se fue a Chicago, y ahora tiene una nueva editora... Basado en una historia real...


_**Hola que tal… dejo este pequeño one-shot que salió de una platica con mi prima… y por desgracia la historia de mi prima es idéntica… lo siento…**_

_**En fin espero y les guste, y no lastime a algunos fans…**_

_**NINGUN PERSONAJE ES MIO….**_

_**¿Orzechowski?**_

El sueño era inminente, y más después de pasar las últimas dos semanas en vela intentando dormir inútilmente a la bolita de carne, que ahora, y gracias a unas interminables horas, había conseguido dormir.

Kate suspiro tranquila, por fin podría darse un muy merecido baño. Como aquellos que solía tomar para relajarse, acompañado de una buena copa de vino. Bueno, eso si el pequeño Alex seguía durmiendo. Y es que desde que nació, no había tenido tiempo para ella.

-Hey... ya se durmió? -Dijo Rick, en cuanto la vio entrar en el cuarto. Para variar, su marido estaba muy relajado en la cama, leyendo las noticias en su celular, o lo que ella en realidad sabía, los mensajes "privados"

-Si… gracias una vez más por la ayuda Rick.

-Kate, lo siento, es que me quede leyendo esto… y perdí la noción del tiempo…

-Si claro… como sea voy a darme un baño… vigila al niño por favor…

-Claro… -Dijo con indiferencia, mientras leía con entusiasmo su móvil.

Esta era la misma historia, desde hace unas cuantas semanas… Castle se la vivía pegado a su teléfono, ignorando al mundo entero, incluido su hijo y ella.

Y aunque Rick, no quisiera reconocerlo, esa actitud suya era producto de la llegada de esa nueva chica, que ahora era su editora, después de que Gina se fuera a Chicago.

Aun recordaba el día que Rick le dio la noticia de la partida de Gina, y la entrada de su nueva editora en escena.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Kate estaba recostada en el sofá, comiendo una gran cantidad de helado de vainilla, mientras lloraba viendo "Desperate Housewives". La serie que se había vuelto su compañera desde que Castle, los chicos, Lanie y Gates, le habían prohibido seguir yendo a la comisaria, cuando estaba a tres semanas de dar a luz._

_No podía creer que una mujer como Lynette, que se desvivía por su familia pudiera sufrir tantos golpes… y que hay de Susan que nunca puede estar con Mike…_

_Dio un largo sollozo, intentando controlar su respiración…_

_-Hey amor… que ocurre? Por qué lloras? _

_-Oh, por la serie… lo siento Rick…–Se limpió las lágrimas, mientras tomaba una cucharada más de helado. –Cuéntame, que tal tu reunión? Para que te necesitaban un domingo?_

_-Oh, al parecer –Se sentó al lado de Kate, colocando sus piernas en su regazo. –Me solicitaron para informarme que mi editora, o sea Gina, se ira a Chicago, por un nuevo puesto…_

_-¿Se ira? –Dijo con sorpresa, intentando a su vez ocultar su emoción. Y es que a pesar de todo, aun le daba celos la presencia de Gina en la vida de su marido._

_-Así es… y me presentaron a mi nueva editora…_

_-¿Otra?_

_-Sí, bueno… tengo que tener una no? Alguien que como Gina, me presione. Su nombre es Sarah, tiene 30 años, y acaba de mudarse a NY, viene de los Ángeles…_

_-Vaya, sí que te has informado…_

_-Bueno, es que necesito estar al tanto de la gente que trabaja conmigo no? Y más si nos los conozco._

_-Si claro…_

_-Hey, no te pongas celosa… que solo tengo ojos para ti… y para este pequeño que ya viene en camino –Beso el vientre de su esposa._

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Pero las cosas sí que habían cambiado, los ojos de Castle ya no eran del todo suyos…

Sarah Orzechowski, se había convertido en su calvario las últimas semanas de su embarazo. Al principio creyó que eran unos simples celos injustificados, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se dio cuenta que las actitudes de su marido no eran normales.

Todo el tiempo se la pasaba hablando de Sarah. Que si Sarah hizo esto, que si me recomendó esto, que si me invitó a cenar, que si le gusto el borrador… Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… todo el tiempo hablaba de ella, y apenas y si se preocupada por el embarazo.

Claro que creyó, que quizá eran visiones, producto de su subida de hormonas.

Además, quien en este mundo se apellidaba "Orzechowski". Nunca había oído semejante apellido, tan raro y feo.

"Es Polaco" había dicho Rick, saliendo en la defensa de ella. Y luego porque tenía celos…

Pero todo fue mucho peor después del nacimiento de Alex… Rick se preocupaba lo básico. Que si comió, que si durmió. Ya apenas si estaba en casa. Se la vivía en la editorial corrigiendo el borrador. Corrección que le llevo más haya de dos semanas.

Y ahora, en vez de preocuparse por dormir a Alex, se la vivía con el celular al pendiente de dios sepa que…

Suspiro mientras salía de la ducha, intentando entender la actitud de su marido. Descifrar que ocultaba.

-Hey que bueno que ya terminaste tu baño… -Dijo Rick, nada más la vio abrir la puerta del baño, en sus brazos tenía a Alex, quien sollozaba muy quedito.

-¿Qué le pasa al niño?

-No lo sé, no deja de sollozar, y bueno tengo que irme…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me marco Sarah, al parecer hay un problema con el nuevo borrador, y tengo que ir a corregirlo…

-¿Qué? Hablas en serio?

-Claro, por que te mentiría?

-Porque son las doce de la noche Castle. Por eso… quien trabaja a esa hora…

-Tu, cuando tienes casos… no decías que los homicidas no tienen horarios y que ni conocen el descanso… que hay de malo en que yo tenga trabajo a esta hora?

-Castle no lo compares. Y tú lo has dicho, homicidas. Asesinos… trabajo de investigación, no de oficina, el cual puede esperar para mañana…

-No puede esperar es urgente… y tengo que ir… -Castle abrió el armario, sacando su camisa Roja, aquella que en su momento volvía loca a Kate.

Rick se dirigió al baño, con su ropa limpia y su colonia costosa.

A los pocos minutos salió, completamente vestido, recolocándose la chaqueta de cuero, mientras se aplicaba unas gotas más de colonia. Haciendo que Kate, pudiera olerlo a distancia…

-Y para trabajar en un borrador a las 12 de la noche, tienes que bañarte, usar tu mejor camisa, y tu mejor colonia…

-Kate, no empieces, sé por dónde vas…

-Ah sí, ilústrame…

-Basta Kate… que es trabajo…

-Claro, y por eso vas arreglado como si fueras a ligar

-Es por la imagen… recuerda que soy escritor y debo cuidar mi imagen…

-Si, como no… cierra la puerta cuando te vayas… -Salió de la habitación, con el pequeño Alex en brazos.

No podía entenderlo, como es que de ser tan felices, pasaban a esto. Cuando sus vidas cambiaron tanto.

Ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que entre la tipa esa y Rick había una relación más haya que trabajo. Por dios, es que acaso él olvidaba que ella lo conocía bien.

Siempre que volvía de una reunión, traía esa mirada estúpida. Mirada que él llego a poner, cuando ocultaban su noviazgo en la 12th. O sonreía cada vez que leía las "noticias".

Todo estaba más que claro. Richard Castle tenía una aventura con su editora, la del nombre extraño.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era el hecho de que ella lo permitía. Que había sucedido con la ruda detective Beckett. Por que diablos no se daba su lugar.

Arropo cariñosamente a Alex, mientras ella se recostaba a un lado de la cama. Eran ya las tres de la mañana, y no había señales de Castle. Muy estúpidamente le marco al móvil, recibiendo como respuesta a una operadora. Apagado, que raro.

De pronto la puerta del loft se abrió, oyendo a lo lejos como Rick entraba con pasos torpes, quizá estaba tomado. Si claro, trabajo.

-Oh, hola Kate. Que haces despierta? –Kate suspiro, antes de contestar.

-Alex tiene cólicos, no podía dormir. Llevo durmiéndolo un par de horas…

-Ah, está bien… -Rick ni se acercó a ver al niño. Otra cosa que había cambiado en él. Ahora actuaba como si el niño no fuera su hijo, como si fuera el hijo de alguien más.

-¿Qué tal tu "reunión"? –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Oh de maravilla…

-Sí, ya me imagino… -Castle la ignoro, y saco su celular, mirando una vez más las "noticias", riendo en voz baja, si seguramente por el clima… suficiente. Ya estaba harta. –Sabes que Castle… no lo aguanto más… ya estoy harta de esto… crees que soy estúpida… sé que te revuelcas con tu editora!

-De que estas hablando yo no…?

-No me engañes, Richard. Que se cuándo mientes… y últimamente me has mentido demasiado… así que dime la verdad…

-Yo… este… -Agacho la cabeza. –Sí, lo siento Kate… yo tengo una relación con Sarah. Es que yo… simplemente no pude evitarlo. Ella es maravillosa, increíble… la mujer más increíble que haya conocido…

-Bien… -Dijo, intentando impedir las lágrimas. Sus sospechas eran una cosa, pero estar oyendo de la propia boca de Castle, que él tiene una aventura, y que encima la quiere más que a ella, era demasiado para Kate. –Entonces no hay nada más que hacer… escoge Richard… esa tipa, o tu hijo y yo…

-Kate… lo siento… prefiero irme con ella… es que… ella me hace sentir lo que tú nunca has despertado en mi… ella es mil veces más extraordinaria que tu… y la elijo a ella… -Kate no pudo evitar llorar. Era tan irreal esto… Castle, había elegido a esa zorra antes que a ella y su hijo… se dejó caer en la cama, tapándose la cara, mientras lloraba amargamente. Oyendo a lo lejos los movimientos de Castle, sin tener ninguna intención en saber que estaba haciendo.

-Kate, puedes quedarte con el loft… -Dijo Castle después de unos minutos, con voz pasiva. –Honestamente no me importa, me mudare con Sarah… nos iremos lejos, a Londres… te mandare el divorcio por correo. Adiós Kate… cuídate… y cuida del niño. –Kate no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. No entendía nada… todo pasaba como en una cámara lenta…

Y de pronto se sintió sola y vacía. Como si algo le hubiera extirpado el corazón…

Se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, en un largo trance, sin saber cómo volver al mundo real, cuando un llanto la saco de sus pensamientos.

Alex lloraba con gran energía. Kate lo tomo en sus brazos, mirando sus cálidos ojos azules. Idénticos a los de su padre.

-Lo siento mi amor… no sé cómo paso… no sé qué paso con tu padre… pero te prometo que yo nunca te dejare solo… yo te amare y te cuidare siempre…

…

DOS AÑOS DESPUES…

Kate, no había recibido noticias de Rick ni de su novia, por casi dos años, justo después de firmar los papeles del divorcio. Lo cual de cierta forma la tenía tranquila. Aunque la herida seguía ahí. Abierta… sin poder sanar. Su único consuelo era Alex. Quien era un niño muy adorable, pero que desgraciadamente se parecía demasiado a su padre. Haciendo que a veces Kate se deprimiera.

-Ven amor, tu puedes… -alentaba al pequeño, quien ya comenzaba a gatear cada vez más rápido. Y sin más, sonó el timbre, logrando que Kate bufara de frustración.

Se acercó a la puerta, abriendo sin mirar. Topándose de bruces con Rick, quien lucía un poco raro…

-Kate, hola… como has estado? –Cuando Kate logro salir de su transe pudo responder…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí que nunca volverías…

-Yo… lo siento Kate… es que…

-Si crees que con un lo siento, te perdonare y te dejare volver estas muy…

-Qué? Yo no quiero volver, soy muy feliz al lado de Sarah, y de nuestra pequeña… solo quería pedirte, que me dejaras recuperar unas cosas que deje aquí…

-Ahh… solo a eso has venido? –Él asintió. –No puedo creerlo… dos años Castle. Dos años has estado fuera de la vida de Alex… y solo te preocupan las cosas materiales…

-Mira, sé que la forma en la que me fui no fue la más adecuada, pero entiéndeme, yo necesitaba irme con mi verdadero amor… y Alex solo sería un estorbo…

-¿¡Que!? No puedo creerlo! Eres un completo idiota… y lárgate de mi casa! No quiero verte nunca más, me oíste… nunca más!

-Pero Kate, necesito recuperar algunas cosas para mi hija y…

-Me importa un bledo, te largas de aquí, si no quieres que use mi arma en ti…

-Kate, por favor… se razonable… yo solo… -Kate cerró la puerta en la nariz de Castle.

Se sentía devastada, no podía creerlo…era como ver a otra persona… ese hombre no era su marido, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida… era un completo extraño…

Lloro en silencio, viendo como a lo lejos su hijo jugaba en el corral, gateando sin parar…

De pronto comenzó a sentir frio, y un pequeño hormigueo en las extremidades. La boca seca, un gran mareo, vio a Alex borroso, hasta que todo se volvió negro…

Ring… ring… ring…

Kate se sobresalta. Tratando de enfocar con la mirada. Estaba acostada en su cama, con Alex durmiendo plácidamente con ella al lado. Al parecer se quedó dormida mientras lo amamantaba.

Y una vez más el insistente sonido de su móvil… lo tomo, comprobando que era Castle. El cual se encontraba de viaje por una gira de su nuevo libro "Strong Heat". Sonrió. Extrañaba a Castle, tenían un par de días sin verse, y moría por abrazarlo… pero de pronto las imágenes de su sueño, la golpearon como una ola de calor. Castle con otra mujer, Castle ignorándola, Castle abandonándola a ella y a su hijo. Las imágenes jugaron con su mente, y no pudo evitar contestar con amargura.

_-Ah… hola amor… yo…_

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo secamente.

_-Y ahora que tienes? _–contesto Castle desconcertado.

-Estoy enojada contigo… -Dijo manteniendo el tono de amargura.

_-Pero que hice ahora, amor?_

-No te atrevas a llamarme amor… no después de lo que nos hiciste…

_-Lo que les hice… a quién?_

-A tu hijo y a mi…

_-Pero si no eh hecho otra cosa, más que pensar en ustedes… los extraño Kate y…_

-Mentira! No es verdad… estas muy feliz con tu amiguita Sarah…

_-Pero quién diablos es Sarah?_

-Tu editora…

_-Gina es mi editora… Kate, me estas preocupando, que es lo que pasa?_

-Bueno, yo… soñé que… -Después de contarle todo el sueño, soltando un par de lágrimas, Kate se sintió más relajada. Como si le quitaran un peso de encima…

_-Hay amor… yo nunca hare eso…_

-Cosa sabes que…

_-Porque te amo… tanto a ti como a mi pequeño Alex… son mi vida, junto con Alexis… y jamás podría dejarlos… no así Kate… nunca… Kate, recuerda… eres mi compañera en la vida y en el crimen, hasta que muera… te amo con todo mi corazón. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y a esa pequeña bolita la amo aún más, porque es fruto de nuestro inmenso amor… así que recuérdalo amor… te voy a amar por el resto de mi vida…_ _**Always **_–Kate se limpió las lágrimas, sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo… -Rick sonríe, deseando estar ahí. Cerca de su esposa, abrazarla, besarla, susurrarle lo mucho que la ama, cargar a su pequeño, mirar la claridad de su mirada… y de pronto Kate agrega…

-Pero aún sigo enojada contigo

FIN

_**Espero y les haya gustado… dejen sus comentarios…**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Jess**_


End file.
